


Winter [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: The Royale is the heart of this town. And the people of Old Town, they're its blood.





	Winter [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I spent over a year trying to figure out the right song for this vid; my absolute sincere thanks to everyone who provided me with lists full of options even when I couldn't fully articulate what I wanted, and especially to Sal who finally found it.
> 
> Premiered at Vividcon 2017. 
> 
> [contains some flashing lights; also, canon typical dystopia, violence, minor character death, etc.]

[Winter](https://vimeo.com/228758330) from [Scribe](https://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_password is oldtown_

[Download 60MB .m4v](https://www.idrive.com/idrive/sh/sh?k=a3e4x8a9v9)

 

 

**Winter by Hayden Calnin**

 

Stand up, speak up, be brave.   
Look up, do trust your hate.   
Pick up, mix up your lane.   
Stay here, be close to your grave.   
  
It's hard to erode and I'm stuck in one spot   
and there is beauty all around, me.   
Fall to the ground, cannot go back   
and there are people all around, me.  
  
I'm dead I'm dead, but I'm still breathing

I'm dead I'm dead, but I'm still breathing

I'm dead I'm dead, but I'm still breathing

I'm dead I'm dead, but I'm still breathing

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
